Life Will Never be the Same Part Two
by NightRaven789
Summary: This is Part Two- After the defeat of Dumbeldore life is finally getting back to normal or that what Severus thought. Things are about to turn upside down for the great potions professors.
1. Whole New World With Timeouts

**Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds**

**You guys wanted it so here it is, part two of Life Will Never be the Same Again. if you havent read part one please check it out. hope you all injoy. **

Chapter One - Whole New World With Timeouts

Severus sat at the kitchen table going through papers for Sirius Black release from Azkaban and in Severus's opinion it shouldn't be taking this long. It has been six months since everything went down with Albus. Six months since he been trying to get an innocent man out of Azkaban. The problem was that there was no proof that Black was innocent. Everything was against him.

Severus looked up from his papers, hearing the alarms go off that told him that Harry was awake but decided to wait a couple of minutes before he went to get him. For the past six months, Harry's personality started to come through and the one clear thing was that Harry was not a morning person.

Harry was most difficult in the mornings. Never wanting to get out of bed, not wanting to get dressed or brush his teeth even breakfast is hard.

Harry's improvement had gone downhill since the events with Albus.

He no longer spoke the few words he did speak. His eye contact gotten worse along with his nightmares the one good thing is that Harry was now walking on his own; still in the leg braces but it was an improvement.

Severus let out a long sigh knowing he had to get up and get Harry ready for the day.

Walking into the room seeing that Harry pulled the blankets over his head.

"I know you're up," Severus spoke, walking over to the dresser and getting clothes out.

"I know you don't want to but you have to get up," Severus stated, pulling the blankets back.

Harry let out a moan pulling the blankets back, playing tug a war with Severus.

"Harry I'm not playing this morning, Minerva is coming to get you this morning," Severus told, pulling the blankets off and pulling Harry up.

"To the bathroom," Severus declared, picking Harry up, knowing he wasn't going to make the walk on his own.

Severus sat Harry down once he made it to the bathroom taking his pajamas off along with the diaper he wore during the night before setting him down on the toilet.

Harry let out a low moan as he rubbed his eyes as Severus laid out his clothes for the day.

"Harry do you not have to go?" Severus questioned after a few minutes only to receive no answer from Harry, verbal or non-verbal.

"Alright then," Severus responded with a frown standing Harry up and had him step in a pair of pull-ups.

That was the other thing that changed in the last six months is that Harry only wore diapers at night and pull-ups during the day as Severus was trying to potty train him the best he could.

Harry let out a moan as Severus tried to put his shirt on with Harry pushing his hand away.

"Harry you need to get dressed, look it's a hippogriff." Severus pointed out showing Harry the shirt "You like hippogriffs," Severus remarked placing the shirt over Harry's head, struggling with him to put his arms through. And that when it happened, Harry let out a cry, pulling at his shirt.

"Harry, Minerva is coming to pick you up and take you to see Hagrid, don't you want to see Hagrid and your friend…Buckbeak?" Severus suggests trying to think of the birds name.

He picked Harry up and placed him on the counter before sliding his legs though the pant's legs. Picking him up a little as he pulled the pants up.

Harry continued to scream as he was being dressed, throwing things off the counter as he struggled.

"You are going to have so much fun today," Severus mentioned, placing Harry's socks on before grabbing Harry's toothbrush.

"Alright. remember we count." Severus told placing the toothbrush on the bottom right of Harry's mouth " one… Two… Three" Severus started to count moving the toothbrush back and forth counting up to ten; before going to the bottom left and then the top right and left before doing the front.

"You doing so well Harry, " Severus praised, washing the brush off and did the whole thing once more.

"Can I have a high five?" Severus inquired holding up his hand once he was done with Harry's teeth.

Harry rubbed his eyes, letting out little hiccups as he gave Severus a small high five.

"I'm so proud of you. We almost done." Severus spoke wetting a washcloth and cleared Harry's tears away.

"Mornings don't have to be this hard," Severus stated cleaning Harry's nose. "Minerva also has lunch planned for today, it should be fun," Severus told brushing Harry hair out and place the leg braces on before setting him on the floor.

"Alright to the kitchen," Severus said walking behind Harry.

Harry continued to rub at his eyes a little, slowly making his way to the kitchen and sat down in his chair as Severus grabbed his commotion booklet and placed it in front of Harry.

"You have to use your words, Harry, like every morning. What do you want for breakfast?" Severus proposed, showing Harry the choices that he had to choose from.

Harry let out a small groan pushing the book away.

"No," Severus responded, pushing the book forward. " You have to show me what you want or I cant get it for you."

Harry let out another groan, kicking his legs a little as he pulled off the picture of pancakes.

"Good boy, I can do pancakes," Severus responded flipping the page, "What do you want to drink?"

Harry let out another small grunt, rubbing his eyes a little before pulling off the picture of pumpkin juice.

"Good job Harry." Severus praised before getting started on Harry's breakfast.

Harry got up from the table and got his play-doe from the living room before coming back and banging the jar on the table.

Severus turned around to see what Harry had. "You need to use your words," Severus told pointing to the book. "Or you can show me open," Severus responded, doing the ASL sign for open.

Harry let out a grunt banging on the table once more, looking up at Severus.

"I don't understand that you have to show me what you want," Severus stated, tapping the book.

Harry let out a howl, raising his hand and bringing it down, hitting Severus on the arm.

"No" Severus quickly responded, picking Harry up and brought him over to the living room corner placing him on the stool he had placed.

"I'm placing you in timeout because you hit me and we don't hit people," Severus explained, walking away from Harry.

Harry let out a shriek, banging on the walls.

Severus paid no regard to Harry as he continues to make breakfast with Minerva coming through the floo.

"He's in timeout," Severus stated over Harry's screams, turning around to greet Minerva.

"Rough morning?" Minerva comments, making her way to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Always," Severus replied with a sigh. "Pancakes?"

"No, I already ate."

Severus gave a small nod as he made breakfast, cutting the pancakes into small pieces. Along with putting some blueberries and other fruits on the plate for Harry. He put Harry's drink in his cup before he went to get Harry who had calmed down by this time.

Severus kneeled so he was face to face with Harry, with Harry's eyes looking off to the side. "I put you in timeout because you hit me and we don't hit people, I want you to tell me that you are sorry," Severus told, standing Harry up on his feet.

Harry let out a grunt, glancing away from Severus.

"Harry you need to tell me that you are sorry for hitting me," Severus told firmly.

Harry slowly brought his hand up and made a fist become rubbing it in circles on his chest.

"Thank you, Harry. " Severus replied, hugging Harry. "Now let's have some breakfast before you leave with Minerva," Severus remarked taking Harry back to the table and sat him down.

Harry picked up one of the pancake pieces, dipping it in yogurt that Severus gave him with pancakes and started to eat as Severus and Minerva talked.


	2. Harry and His Friends

**Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.**

**So happy to see many of you returned for part two, I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter Two - Harry and His Friends

"Still no luck with the glassies?" Minerva queries as Harry ate his breakfast; making a mess out of his pancakes and yogurt.

Severus let out a sigh, shaking his head. It has only been a few months since Severus realized that Harry inherited his father's bad eyesight.

"Every time I put them on Harry takes them off. I even tried using a sticking charm but that doesn't even work. I decided to forgo it for now, it doesn't seem to bother Harry any," Severus explained.

Minerva gave a small mod in understanding.

"I also want you to eat some fruit Harry," Severus told turning his attention to Harry.

Harry let out a small grunt popping a blueberry in his mouth before going back to the pancakes.

"How is Black release going?" Minerva inquired.

"Not good, that's why I need you to take Harry for the day. I'm going to the Ministry of Magic in an effort to reopen his case. It will take longer to get him out but it seems to be the only way," Severus explained, gathering up the papers he had on the table.

"If anything they will move him down to a less secure area well the case is being looked over," Minerva replied with a frown trying to find the upside to the situation.

"Hopefully, they will decide to reopen the case," Severus responded, standing up and grabbing Harry's stuff seeing he was almost done eating.

"Harry been grumpy this morning but I'm sure that will change once he sees the Hippogriff," Severus stated cleaning Harry's fingers off before standing him up. Hooking a small communication booklet to his belt loop along with a sensory chew to his shirt before putting his shoes on.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before you go with Minerva?" Severus suggests doing up Harry's shoes.

Harry shook his head slightly, picking up the sensory chew and putting it in his mouth.

"Alright," Severus spoke with a sigh. " You be a good boy for Minerva," Severus told, kissing Harry on top of the head before passing him off to Minerva, wishing her luck.

"Let's go, Harry, Hagrid is waiting for us," Minerva announced.

Taking Harry's hand and walking with him out of the room, waving goodbye to Severus.

It was a slow walk to Hagrids with Harry stopping every few steps to pick some flowers and then handing them off to Minerva.

"Those are very nice Harry," Minerva spoke with a smile, holding the flowers as they made their down to Hagrid's.

Harry let out a squeal when he saw Buckbeak, running up to him and launching himself on top of him.

Buckbeak brought his head down and started to preen Harry's hair, letting out a small pour.

"Morning." Hagrid greeted, "Yeh ready ta ride 'im?" Hagrid proposes.

Harry gave a nod as Buckbeak stood up, now being full-sized as it only takes a year for a Hippogriff to be full grown.

Hagrid picked Harry up and placed him on Buckbeak. "Remember ta hold on tight," Hagrid told, slapping Buckbeak on the behind to get the bird up and flying.

Harry let out a squeal as Buckbeak feet left the ground.

"You know Severus is going to kill you when he finds out about this," Minerva affirmed, watching as Buckbeak took off with Harry on his back.

"He hasn't found out yet, 'arry needs this freedom," Hagrid answered with a smile, watching as Buckbeak flew around the castle.

"Let's get lunch ready for when Harry gets back," Minerva replied, unshrinking the picnic basket she had in her pocket.

Minerva sat down on the ground with Hagrid.

It was hours later when Buckbeak landed with Harry laughing on his back.

"Did you have fun?" Minerva asks, standing up along with Hagrid. "its time for lunch." Minerva stated, taking Harry off Buckbeak's back and placing him on the ground.

"Want ta feed 'im?" Hagrid proposes holding out a dead ferret.

Harry took the dead ferret and held it out to Buckbean with Buckbeak gently taking it from Harry and gulping it down with Hagrid threw him another.

"Come on Harry, time for lunch," Minerva told, getting Harry to sit down and have his lunch; before he was back up and playing again.

"Harry stay close please," Minerva called out as Harry and Buckbeak wondered off.

"He fine, Buckbeak look after 'im" Hagrid announced.

"Those two have gotten quite attached," Minerva commented.

Harry made his way over to Hagrid pumpkin patch with Buckbeak. Turning to the big bird and lifting his arms into the air.

Buckbeak tilted his head. Taking a few steps back and spreading his wings out for Harry.

Harry let out a shriek, jumping up and down a little and flapping his hands in excitement before his attention was taken away by something else.

Buckbeak lowered his wings, ruffling his feather as he watches the small human try to climb one of the giant pumpkins.

He slowly made his way over and placed his head under Harry and gently pushed him up.

Harry let out a small yelp in surprise when he was pushed up. Turning around and giving the bird a small pat on the head before he stood up.

Buckbeak walked around the pumpkin making sure the little human was safe and wouldn't get hurt, as Fang came out of the hut. Joining in and jumping on one of the smaller pumpkins.

Every time Harry made his way to close to the edge Buckbeak would nip at his pants leg and pulled him back into a more guarded spot.


	3. Physical Therapy Before Bed Time

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Three - Physical Therapy Before Bed Time

Minerva couldn't help but hesitate before she opened the door to Severus champers, she only turned her back for a second and when she did Harry found a mud puddle to jump into and he was currently cover head to toe in mud, with a smile that went to ear to ear.

She slowly opened the door and made her way inside, holding Harry's hand as both of them made their way into the kitchen where Severus was working on dinner.

"Did you have…." Severus stopped in his tracks, turning around and seeing Harry. " What happened?" Severus gasped, stopping what he was doing.

"Severus it's only mud," Minerva stated calmly, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, What happened?" Severus insisted.

"I turned my back for a second, for a second and Harry found a mud puddle," Minerva explained, a small smirk sliding across her face.

"Severus couldn't help but pinch the bridge of this nose as Harry started to drip mud onto his kitchen floors.

"How did the hearing go?" Minerva questioned wanting to get the subject off of her but she also wanted to know what was happening with Black.

"…They going to send a letter within a week telling me they verdict," Severus muttered, still looking at Harry. " Well... it looks like someone will be getting an early bath tonight before dinner. Thank you, Minerva." Severus stated turning his attention back to Minerva.

"Have a good night Harry, I see you soon," Minerva responded with a smile before she left.

…

Severus got Harry bathed and in his pajamas for the night in record time before they sat down and had dinner which wasn't much, just chicken, rice and some vegetables which he cut up for Harry.

Harry picked around his vegetables, only eaten the small bites of chicken and rice, dipping his chicken into some barbeque sauce that was set aside for him.

"Harry I would like you to have some vegetables please," Severus stated, rising his eyebows slightly.

Harry scrunched his nose up, continuing to pick around the vegetables that were on his plate.

"Harry." Severus warned " I want at least three bites.

Harry let out a moan, kicking his legs out a little.

"I want three bites Harry," Severus repeated, continuing to eat his meal.

Harry picked up one of the broccoli pieces and played with it in his hand for a few moments before putting it in his mouth and started to chew.

"Good job." Severs cheered " You have two more to go." Severus remained Harry, holding up two fingers.

Harry copied Severus, holding up two fingers of his own.

"That's right, two more bites and then you can go and play before Poppy gets here," Severus told.

Fifteen minutes past before Harry picked up the next broccoli piece, popping it in his mouth.

"Good job." Severus praised once again. " You only have one more to go." Severus pointed out, holding up one finger this time.

Harry let out a low moan, wiggling around in his chair a little before grabbing the last piece and putting it in his mouth.

"Good job, I'm so proud of you," Severus told, smiling at Harry. " You can go and play now."

Harry smiled, grabbing his cup off the table before he headed to the living room. Sitting down on the floor and playing the stuffed snitched he got for Christmas.

Severus started to clean up the dishes. He knew the spells you could cast to make the dishes do themselves but for some reason, he found doing the dishes and cleaning soothing, he was able to clear his mind. The only time he uses the spells is when he's cleaning up his classroom after a lesson and that's only because he has twenty cauldrons to clean before the next class showed up.

It wasn't long until he was finished with the dishes with Poppy showing up right after.

"So how did the hearing go?" Poppy inquired, sitting down on the couch and watching Harry play.

Severus explained everything that went down at the Ministry of Magic and that he should be getting a letter within a week letting him know what was happening. " If they do decide to take the case I hope I will be able to visit Black and get his side of the story," Severus mentioned with a frown remembering that no one would listen to Black the first time around.

Poppy gave a small nod in understanding before turning her attention over to Harry. " Are you ready for your exercises? Poppy asked with Harry giving a small smile before getting up and making his way over to Poppy.

"Those are nice pajamas, did you pick those out yourself?" Poppy asks, laying down the mat before getting down on her knees along with Severus.

Harry smiled, fellowing the little snitch that was charmed to fly around his pajamas with his finger, letting out a small giggle as the snitch when though one of the hopes.

"Come on Harry, you know what to do," Severus told, sitting down at one end of the mat and Poppy at the other.

Harry slowly sat down on the mat and laid down, his head at Severus end, grabbing the sensory chew that was attached to his shirt and putting it in his mouth as Poppy started to take off the braces.

"Have you been in any pain…Have you notice if he been in any pain?" Poppy questioned turning her attention to Severus for a second.

"Not that I can tell, he been active and running around, he hasn't complained about the braces at all," Severus told making sure that Harry stayed calm.

Poppy nodded, finishing taking off the braces before rolling up Harry's pant legs and started to press down on the bones.

"That's good." Poppy commented with a smile going to the other leg and feeling the bones. " I hear that you went to Hagrid today, did you have fun?" Poppy questioned even though she knew it was likely she would get a response.

Harry just smiled around his sensory chew, watching as Poppy did her routine that she did every night.

"Alright Harry," Poppy announced placing her hands at the bottom of Harry's feet. " I need you to push down for me." Poppy instructed.

Harry gave a small moan, trying to roll over only to be stopped by Severus.

"Come on Harry, you know how to do this." Poppy insisted keeping her hands where there were as Harry moved around.

Harry let out a small grunt, pushing as hard as he could against Poppy's hands.

" Good job" Poppy praised " You getting stronger "Do you think we can try standing you up and walking?" Poppy suggested.

Harry let out a small whimper, shaking his head.

"I know it's not your favorite thing but we have to do it, sweetie." Poppy stated, rubbing Harry's legs a little before Severus pulled him up in a sitting position which is when the waterworks started.

Tears ran down Harry's face as Severus pulled him up onto to feet, his feet curling in on themselves.

"I know Harry dear, just a few steps." Poppy instructed.

Harry cried out when he was pushed forward, his feet dragging on the ground behind him.

"Come on Harry, you can do this." Poppy insisted, positioning Harry's feet as Severus took another step with Harry screaming.

"We are about to have a full-blown meltdown," Severus commented.

"Alright, lay him back down." Poppy instructed, helping Severus to lay Harry back down on the mat.

"You did so well Harry, such a good job," Poppy told, getting some cream out and rubbing it into Harry's legs as Severus rubbed small circles on the child's stomach to help him calm down.

Harry let out small hiccups as he felt the cream being rubbed into his muscles, taking away the soreness he felt.

"You're alright Harry. We almost done." Severus told watching as Poppy pulled the pant legs down and placed the braces back on.

"Alright, you're free to go," Severus told, letting Harry up.

Harry rolled over and made his way back to his stuff snitched, chewing on the wings a little with Severus handed him his sensory chew instead before showing Poppy out.

...

Come on Harry, its quite time." Severus noted once Poppy left, walking over to Harry and picking him up and bringing in to a special little room he got attached to his chambers just for Harry.

Severus opened the door and brought Harry into his sensory room, setting him down on the giant beanbag chair before taking out his wand and waving it.

Little colorful bubbles showed up on the walls along with the sound of a waterfall in the background.

Harry smiled, watching the bubbles dance along the walls.

Severus gave a small smirk before leaving the room and closing the door. It was a one-way door so he was still able to see Harry and make sure he was alright but Harry had the feeling he was alone.

Harry stayed on his beanbag for a few minutes before crawling off and making his way to the small ball pit that was in the corner of the room.

...

It was an hour before Severus entered back into the room, seeing Harry laying on his stomach and almost asleep in his tent swing.

Severus made his way over and gently picked Harry up, bringing him to his room and setting him down on his bed. Tucking him in and setting up the netting so Harry wouldn't fall out of bed before he picked up the Tales of Beedle the Bard that he had on the nightstand and started to read to Harry until he falls to sleep.

Marking the page and closing the book before setting it back down on the table. He turned on the nightlight that was beside Harry's bed and gave the boy a small kiss on the top of his head before he left the room.


	4. Harry's Haircut

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

I do hope everyone is enjoying part two of this story :)

Chapter Four - Harry's Haircut

It had been five days since Severus went to the Ministry of Magic for Black case to be reopened and he had yet to hear back from them. He was starting to think that he wasn't going to.

Someone had to go down for the Potter's death and at the moment Black was the only one.

Severus cleaned around his chambers as Harry played in his sensory room.

It was raining outside otherwise Severus would have taken Harry down to see the Hippogriff. Instead, he decided to leave Harry to his own devices which he would soon learn was a mistake.

As Severus walked down the hall and past the bathroom, he stopped for a moment and pitch the bridge of his nose hoping he didn't see what he thought he just saw out of the corner of his eye.

He took a step back and slowly opened the bathroom door fully to see chunks of black hair laying on the floor along with a pair of scissors.

"Harry?" Severus yelled before making his way to the sensory room to see Harry sitting in his ball bit.

Severus couldn't help the small smirk that slide across his face, he made his way over to Harry. Kneeling down in front of him and picking up on of the balls and tossing it in his hand.

Harry had managed to cut the right side of his bangs off along with chunks of hair. This ranged from the sides and the top of his head leaving only a few inches behind.

"Where did you get scissors?" Severus inquired only to receive a smile from Harry. Severus just smiled back, tossing the ball aside.

"Can I see?" Severus insisted, tilting Harry head forward. Seeing that some spots where bleeding which is probably when Harry decided to stop what he was doing.

Severus let out a long sigh, letting go of Harry's head. "What am I going to do with you?" Severus questioned, more to himself then at Harry.

Well, first thing first Severus thought, getting up and cleaning the bathroom floor. Letting Harry play as he figured out what he should do.

In all honestly, there wasn't much he could do but finished the job that Harry decided to start.

Severus transfigured a washcloth into a pair of clippers before going and getting Harry.

"Alright Harry, you coming with me," Severus declared, picking Harry up and carrying him into the kitchen and setting him down on the ground.

"Alright arms up," Severus instructed, taking Harry's shirt off.

Harry let out a low moan not sure what was going on.

"It's alright Harry." Severus soothed, turning on the clippers and pressing it against his hand to show that it Wouldn't hurt. He also cast a charm on it so no sound came from it knowing that would only agitate Harry.

Harry looked on in curiosity as Severus took his hand and brought the clippers down onto it. Harry gave a small smile, feeling the clippers vibrate against his palm.

"Is that fun?" Severus asks before turning the clipper off and picking Harry up, placing him on the chair and opening up a jar of play-doh hoping he could distract Harry long enough.

Harry smiled, grabbing the play-doh and squeezing it in-between his fingers, letting out a small giggle.

Severus smiled before turning the clippers back on, making sure he still had the charm on before he brought it down to Harry's forehead. Bringing it down as black hair falls onto Harry's shoulders.

Harry let out a small moan when his head you forced to look up a little as the clippers went down.

"Good boy." Severus praised, bringing the clippers back up and ran them down the other side of Harry's forehead.

Harry shook his head a little feeling the hair fall down his back.

"You doing so good, Harry" Severus praised once again. He made quick work of Harry, clipping around his ears and the back of his neck keeping Harry distracted the whole time. The only time Harry put up a fight was when Severus went over the cuts.

"Good job Harry." Severus cheered once he was finished. Turning off the clippers with Harry now sporting a buzz cut.

Harry let out a bit of a moan, sliding off the chair only for Severus to pull in back up.

"You aren't done yet," Severus mentioned before taking out some cream, from his own making and putting a little bit on the cuts.

"Alright, you are free." Severus declared with Harry sliding off the chair and going back to his sensory room as Severus put the lid back on the container and cleaned up the hair.


	5. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Five - Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Severus got Harry fed, bathed and in his pajamas. Now he was doing the dishes from dinner as Harry sat on the sofa playing with one of the many books he got for Christmas.

He couldn't help but smirk at the pajamas that Harry picked out tonight. A Gryffindor top and Slytherin bottoms. Minerva got him the Gryffindor pajamas for Christmas. She said that Harry would be just like his parents. Severus shot back with Slytherin pajamas.

Sometimes when Harry would smirk or push up his upper lip he could see a hint of Slytherin poking out.

"Can you help me find the snitch?" Severus heard the seeker ask from the book.

It was a simple child book meant for toddlers where the pictures spoke to you and moved around the page. Asking you to find something such as the snitch.

Harry let out a small hum touching his finger to the page.

"That's the quaffle silly, I need the snitch," The seeker spoke, flying around the page.

Harry pressed his finger on the book once more.

"That's the bluger silly, I need the snitch," The seeker spoke once again, only changing the one-word of his sentence.

Harry let out a small moan in frustration, slapping his hand down on the page.

"Harry," Severus spoke, drying his hands on a dishtowel and making his way over to Harry, sitting down next to him. " You know what the snitch looks like," Severus stated. Taking the book from Harry and holding it up so both of them could see it.

"Where's the snitch? Remember it's gold and it has wings." Severus described.

Harry gave a small hum, reaching his hand out and touching the small golden ball that was in the right top corner.

"You found the snitch, good job," The seeker announced, flying over and grabbing the snitch before doing a few laps around the page.

Harry gave a small grin, watching as the seeker circled the page with the snitch.

"Good job, can you do the next page?" Severus proposed, turning to the next page of the book.

"Can you help me catch the snitch?" The seeker asks, Hovering on the page as the snitch flew around.

Harry gave a small nod, trying to catch the snitch with his finger.

Severus sat beside Harry until Poppy came. Helping Harry to catch the snitch and pass the quaffle from player to player. He was in the middle of helping Harry to find the Seeker who was hiding behind one of the goalposts when Poppy showed up.

"Sorry, I'm late," She announced, entering the chambers. "…Well, doesn't someone look handsome?"

Poppy mentioned when she saw Harry.

"What's with the haircut?" she questioned, turning to Severus.

"Harry decided to cut his hair today, I don't even know where he got the scissors from I keep all that stuff lucked up," Severus explained, running his hand over Harry's head, checking the healing process of the cuts.

Poppy gave a small chuckle, sitting down across from them, "Well, I hope someone learned his lesson, are we a Slythendor today?"

Poppy suggests pointing to the pajamas, "We need to get you some Hufflepuff pajamas, it is the best house after all."

Poppy stated turning her attention back to Severus, "Did you get a letter yet?" she inquired.

Severus frown, shaking his head no.

"Well…I did bring a new toy. Something the muggles call a trampoline. It will help strengthen Harry's legs," Poppy explained, taking it out of her pocket and unshrinking it. Setting it up in one of the corners of the room.

It was a small trampoline, round forty-eight inches and a railing going across so Harry had something to hold onto.

"You want to give it a try?" Poppy proposed, clapping her hands together.

Harry looked up from his book. Looking over at the trampoline and shaking his head before going back to his book.

"No?" Poppy responded, surprised that Harry told her no.

"Come on Harry it will be fun," Poppy insisted reaching her hand out to take Harry's.

Harry let out a cry, kicking his foot out and hitting Poppy in the arm.

"Harry," Severus responded sternly taking the book from Harry and picking him up.

Harry screamed as he was picked up and brought over to his timeout spot, being set down on the stool.

"Harry, we do not kick, you are in timeout because you kicked Poppy," Severus explained over Harry screams before he walked away.

He continued to have a conversation with Poppy. Listening to Harry screams as if he were being tortured by death eaters. After fifteen minutes Severus got up and made his way over to Harry.

"Harry, I put you in timeout because you kicked Poppy and we do not kick people and you know that. I want you to say sorry to Poppy," Severus explained.

Harry gave a small grunt, folding his arms over his chest before shaking his head and turning to face the wall.

"Then you can stay in timeout until you say sorry to Poppy," Severus explained before walking back over to the couch with Harry screams going up to new volumes.

Once Harry calmed down Severus made his way back over and kneeled so he was face to face with Harry.

"Are you ready to come out of the timeout and say that you are sorry to Poppy?" Severus questioned, keeping his voice form.

Harry let out some sniffles, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt before giving a small nod.

"Then walk over to Poppy and tell her that you are sorry for kicking her," Severus explained, pointing to where Poppy sat.

Harry slowly made his way off the stool and over to Poppy. Standing in front of her before he did the sign for sorry.

Poppy gave a small smile." That's alright Harry, I forgive you," Poppy told, bringing Harry in for a hug, rubbing his back a little. She reached into her robes and pulled out a tissue from her pocket. Cleaning Harry's tears.

"How about you show me your book?" Poppy proposed, wanting Harry to feel comfortable before she tried again.

Harry gave a small nod. Reaching over and picking his book up from the couch. Showing Poppy the different pages and how he could catch the snitch.

"You going to make a good seeker one day," Poppy spoke with Severus shaking his head. Not if he could help it. Harry will not be going up on a broom, especially for a game as violent as quidditch. Harry will be keeping both feet on the ground.

"How about we try that trampoline now?" Poppy suggested

Harry nodded, allowing Poppy to take him over.

"Alright, Harry you have to hold on," Poppy instructed placing Harry's hands on the railing once he made it up on the trampoline, "Can you jump for me?"

Harry looked up at Poppy confused not sure what she wanted him to do. He bent his knees as if he was about to jump but sat down instead. Smiling a little as the trampoline bounced him up a little.

Poppy gave a small laugh, " Good try. Come on, stand up for me."

Poppy told, helping Harry to stand up and holding his waist.

"Jump," Poppy told, jumping herself in hopes Harry would try to copy her.

Harry bent his knees and then straighten them out but his feet never left the trampoline.

"Good job." Poppy cheered. "Jump," She said once again, doing the same action.

Severus sat on the couch, watching as Harry did his therapy until he heard a small tapping on the window.

Turning his head to see a small great horned owl with a letter attached to its leg.

Severus quickly got up and made his way to the window, letting the owl in and untieing the letter from its leg.

"Is it from the Ministry?" Poppy asks with Severus giving a small nod before he opened the letter and started to read.

Poppy stopped what she was doing with Harry, keeping her hands on his waist just in case.

"Well?" Poppy insisted, getting impatient.

"…They agreed to reopen the case, they are moving Black to a less secure area as the case is being looked over," Severus explained, still reading the paper.

"That's great." Poppy declared.


	6. The Sleepover

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Six -The Sleepover

Harry refused to put his leg braces on this morning. Severus suspected that Harry was in a bit of discomfort from his therapy from last night. So he allowed Harry to go without the braces for today and placed him in his wheelchair.

"If you aren't going to wear the braces then you have to use the wheelchair," Severus commented when Harry put up a bit of a fight when Severus did up the straps.

"We are going to see Minerva today and then your friend Buckbeak," Severus started the conversation.

Putting Harry braces in the bag that hung off the back of his wheelchair just incase Harry wanted to get up and walk around and play.

He got Harry breakfast and once they were done eating they both made their way down to see Minerva. It was clear that Harry was grumpy and not doing that well today. Once again Severus suspected it was due to the discomfort he felt.

Last night therapy went on longer than it usually did with Harry having fun on the trampoline that Poppy got him.

Poppy allowed Harry to stay on as long as he wanted. She did warn Severus before she left that Harry's legs may be sore in the morning but that it was a good thing. That it meant that Harry's muscles were getting stronger

Once Severus passed the door that leads to Hagrid's hut the waterworks started. Harry pulled on the straps that held him in place, crying, looking back to the door.

"Harry," Severus groaned, stopping and undoing the straps.

"We are having a hard morning aren't we," Severus muttered picking Harry up from his chair and setting him on his hip.

"We need to see Minerva and then I take you to see Buckbeak. Maybe we should take you to see Poppy, maybe she has something for you," Severus mentioned.

Taking his hand and rubbing Harry's leg in hopes he could ease some of the pain. Harry let out a small moan as Severus rubbed his leg. Laying his head down on Severus' shoulder, bringing his hand up and chewing on his sleeve.

"Alright, Alright," Severus muttered, going behind the chair and opening the bag only to realize he forgot to pack Harry sensory chews.

"Maybe Poppy will have some," Severus muttered, zipping the bag back up and started to push the chair with Harry on his hip. Knowing that Harry will never allow being placed back down.

Harry continued to chew on his sleeve when they entered Minerva's office.

"What's going on here?" Minerva implored with a sad smile, standing up from her desk.

"Harry is having a hard morning and before you ask Harry got his hands on some scissors and cut his hair yesterday," Severus explained, sitting down in one of the chairs and letting out a long breath.

"I need you to take Harry tonight and all of tomorrow," Severus added, shifting Harry on his lap.

"I can't," Minerva simply replied, sitting back down.

"What!"

"I have to go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow. Ever since…I'm the next in line to be the headmistress. I'm hoping I can talk them into keeping the school open," Minerva explained.

"There's talk about closing the school?" Severus questioned.

"I didn't want to tell you, you have enough on your plate. They think the school will go downhill without….without Albus. I'm going to prove that I can be just as good as Albus…better," Minerva explained with a frown, thinking back at what Albus did.

Severus replied with a small nod, "Alright, I can ask Poppy. I also need a camera."

"What do you need a camera for?" Minerva questioned.

"I'm going to see Black tomorrow and I thought I bring some picture of Harry for him," Severus explained.

'That's nice of you."Minerva said, a bit shocked.

"It has been known to happen sometimes," Severus replied with a glare.

"I think I have something," Minerva said with a smile. Getting up and looking through her cabinets.

Harry let out a soft moan, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath.

Severus rubbed Harry's back, waiting for Minerva to find her camera. He hoped once Harry saw Buckbeak his mood will change to a better one.

The rest of the day went much the same. Severus did stop by Poppy's to see if she had anything for Harry. Also to ask her if she could take Harry for tonight and tomorrow, she could which Severus was grateful for.

Harry cried when Poppy looked at his legs. Rubbing her magical cream in to lessen the pain. She also had another sensory chew for Harry.

"When you have time I do want to discuss something with you," Poppy mentioned just as Severus was leaving.

"...Alright, when I get back tomorrow we can talk," Severus told before he left.

It wasn't until Harry laid his eyes on Buckbeak until his mood changed. Letting Severus put his braces on so he could get up and play with the bird. Running around the pumpkin patch as best he could. Playing tag with the bride and Fang.

During the day Severus took pictures of Harry so he would have something for Black tomorrow. He still didn't know what he was going to say to the man. He knew Black to overreact and he knew for certain that the man was going to overreact when he tells him about Harry.

He could only hope that the man still had enough sense to keep himself calm and not make a scene.

"Alright Harry, pick out some toys you want to take to Poppy's," Severus told, packing Harry clothes for his stay at Poppy's.

He already gave the child his bath and got him into his pajamas. He just needed to get Harry to pick out some toys and he will be ready to go.

The reason he was taking Harry over tonight instead of tomorrow was that he needed to leave early tomorrow morning. Too early for Harry, he decided. It would be easier on everyone if Harry slept over at Poppy's. That way he didn't have to worry.

Severus was just finishing putting Harry pull-ups in the bag. When the boy came back with his stuff snitched, handing it to Severus.

Severus gave a soft smile, taking the snitch from Harry and placing it in the bag.

"You are going to need more toys then that Harry, come on," Severus mentioned. Taking Harry over to his toys and helping the child to pick out some toys to take.

After half an hour, Harry managed to pick out his toys. Some tubs of play-doh some books and a few more of his stuff toys which Severus packed away along with some of Harry sensory toys.

Once everything was packed he took Harry to Poppy's, with him putting Harry straight to bed. Taking his braces off and reading him a story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

He did set up extra pillows around Harry so the child wouldn't fall out of bed since Harry moved around in his sleep a lot.

"You be a good boy for Poppy tomorrow," Severus said before giving Harry a small kiss on top of the head and tucked him into bed.

He stayed until Harry fall asleep before he slowly made his way out of the room. Making sure he didn't wake the child. He made sure he left the hall light on for Harry. Before he made his way back to his chambers to get a long rest before he went to see Black tomorrow.


	7. The Visit

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Seven- The Visit

Azkaban was truly an awful place even muggle prisoners were treated with more respect. Azkaban prisoners are forced to stay in a small room with nothing but a blanket on the floor for a bed, twenty-four seven. Only three meals a day, portions for a child.

As Severus made his way up to the front gate he could feel the coldness from the dementors. He couldn't help but to pull his robes closer, trying to get a little bit of warmth.

Once Severus made it inside his wand was taken away and held by one of the guards. Then he was patted down to make sure he didn't have anything.

As Severus was being patted down he watched as a body was carried out on a stretcher. The man probably banged his head against the wall until he dropped dead.

Azkaban is known for driving people insane. Severus thought if he ever ended up here during his years of spying. He would probably end it all himself.

Once Severus was patted done he was given the cell number with the guard pointing down a long hallway.

Severus gave a small nod, walking down the long hallway looking into all the cells until he got to Blacks. With the man sitting in the corner with his knees bent up and his head resting on them.

Severus waited a moment before he called out, "Black."

Black's head shot up, staring down at Severus before he pushed himself up and slowly made his way over.

"Never thought I see you here…at less outside the cage," Black commented with a smirk. "Are you the reason I was moved to a lower level?" Black questioned.

Severus gave a small nod, looking Black up and down. It was clear that the man was underweight, haven't had a shower since he was locked up. Tattoos covered his chest, at less what he could see. And bruising could be seen behind the dirt from all the beatings.

"And why would you do a thing like that?" Black inquired pulling Severus out of his thoughts.

Severus took in a deep breath, starting from the beginning. How he found Harry, how Dumbledore was behind everything from the start. And how it all ended with Harry saving his life.

Black was silent for a few moments before wrapping his hands around the bars

"Where are there? I kill them all." Black shouted shaking the bars of the cage.

Severus couldn't help but to roll his eyes "Would you calm down…where is who?"

"The Dursley's, I tear they throats out."

"Said like a true mad man," Severus commented, "The Dursley's are no longer a threat. Once the news about Harry got out some Potter fanatic tracked them down and killed them."

"…So you believe me? That I didn't do it?" Black questioned after taking some deep breaths.

"Yes I believe you, we just need to get everyone else to"

"Is that why Remus isn't here? He still thinks I did it."

"… No one knows where Remus is. After that night he disappeared. You cant find a man that doesn't want to be found," Severus explained, "I do have some pictures of Harry."

"Really? Let me see them." Black said reaching through the bars.

"I need to tell you something first," Severus stated not sure where he should begin, "Harry is autistic… It is no one felt, he would have been born with it. But because he didn't get the help he needed and I do suspect Harry suffered some head trauma…."

"Just give me the picture," Black shouted cutting Severus off.

Severus let out a sigh but he reached up into his robes and pulled out the photos, handing them to Black.

Black smiled, taking the pictures from Severus and flipping through them.

"…What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Severus defended. He knew that in some of the photos Harry was staring off into space as if he wasn't even apart of this world.

"…What's with the buzz cut?" Black questioned looking up at Severus.

Severus bit the inside of the mouth not liking the tone that Black was using. Almost like he was blaming him for Harry's haircut as if he did it in spite.

"Harry got his hands on some scissors," Severus explained though his teeth, keeping his anger in check.

Black smiled, "Little trouble maker, just like James I see."

Black mentioned flipping thought the rest of the photos. "Harry will be turning eight? Right ?" Black questioned.

"Next month, yes," Severus answered knowing that time can seem to stop in this place.

"You don't know kids well, do you? These toys are for much younger children. You know those quidditch players we had when we were kids. I'm sure Harry will love those."

Severus could see he was going to have a hard time getting through Black's head.

"I told you that Harry is autistic, Harry wouldn't be able to play with those toys. Harry likes to put stuff in his mouth and those small parts wouldn't be safe. Plus Harry doesn't function at an eight-year-old," Severus explained.

"What about Hogwarts?" Black asks.

Severus let out a sigh.

"With the way, it looks at the moment it doesn't appear that Harry will be going. But their schools for children like Harry," Severus explained.

He could see the sadness in Black eyes, hearing that Harry may never be able to go to Hogwarts. Never experience the same stuff that he did, that his parents did.

"…Who is Harry staying with?"

"Me."

"You!"

" Yes, me," Severus snapped.

"Sorry but I don't see you taking care of a child, most of all Harry,"

Black mentioned, looking through the rest of the photos.

"I want to see him, in person," Black told looking up at Severus.

"I'm not bringing Harry, a child to this place. You lucky they allowed photos," Severus told.

"I need you to tell me what happened that night. Your wand was searched and the killing curse was found." Severus explained.

Black lowered his head to the ground.

"It doesn't matter…not anymore."

"Doesn't matter? If you ever want to get out of here, see Harry then you need to tell me what happened that night...So I can help you."

"….it was Peter… Peter Pettigrew. I saw him, I saw what he did. That's why the killing curse was on my wand. It was for him but I missed. He turned himself into the rat that he is," Black explained, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Alright, I see what I can do. Perhaps I can find something," Severus explained not wanting to push the matter.

Black nodded before moving the conversation back to Harry, "How is Harry though? Is he doing good?"

"Harry is doing just fine. He is a picky eater but I expect most kids are. But he enjoys playing and he is in love with Buckbeak Hagrid hippogriff." Severus explained," He seems to enjoy animals the most."

"Can he fly?" Black asks with a bit of a smile.

"No, Harry hasn't been up in the sky and he won't be. Harry wouldn't be able to fly. Perhaps he could with someone with him one day but not at the moment," Severus explained.

For the rest of the day, Severus answered questions that Black had about Harry until he had to leave. Leaving the photos behind for Black.


	8. Within Sickness

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Eight - Within Sickness

It was only last night when Severus picked Harry up from Poppy's and things had progressed at an alarming rate. First, it was a low-grade fever when he picked Harry up. It wasn't bad so Severus just gave Harry some potions and put the boy to bed. But this morning Severus discovered that Harry was covered in little red dots and his fever had risen during the night.

Severus let out a sigh. Taking Harry out to the living room and setting him up on the couch with his pillows and blankets before he gave Poppy a call.

It wasn't long after Poppy arrived and examined Harry and the spots when it was confirmed to be dragon pox.

Normally dragon pox was nothing to worry about. Every kid got them at one point or another and it went away within a week. But with Harry's damaged immune system it was something to worry about. Dragon pox could kill the boy if not treated.

Poppy gave him a list of potions to give to the child and told him to make sure that Harry stayed hydrated throughout the day. But as the hours passed Harry got worse. More spots appeared and got bigger and redder. Severus ended up rubbing cream on Harry ever hour so the boy wouldn't scratch or pick at his skin.

Harry also suffered from diarrhea and vomiting, in the last hour and a half he needed to change Harry four times. He also needed to give the child three baths due to Harry throwing upon himself. With each bath or change came with a new meltdown. He couldn't blame the child. If anything he felt like the meltdown was an appropriate response after all Harry didn't have his words to use, to tell how he felt.

Now he had a new problem, he couldn't get Harry to drink anything. He couldn't get the boy hydrated or give him his potions.

"Alright Harry, let's give this a try," Severus said, walking over to Harry with his cup and kneeling in front of him.

"Its hot cocoa, you like hot cocoa," Severus mentioned, bringing the cup up to the child's lips only for it to be pushed back with a small groan.

"Come on Harry, you have to drink something," Severus almost begged. With Harry pulling the blankets up and over his head which Severus learned was Harry's way of telling him to leave him alone.

"Alright, Harry," Severus sigh, patting Harry's leg before standing up and contacting Poppy.

Poppy came as soon as Severus called, fearful that something like this would happen.

"Poppy." Severus greeted Poppy with her walking right past him and straight to Harry.

"Harry?" Poppy spoke softly, peeling back the blanket and running a diagnostic spell.

"He's really dehydrated" Poppy noted.

"He won't drink anything?" Poppy questioned, turning and looking at Severus.

"I tried everything, even hot cocoa which he loves. I haven't been able to get him to drink anything for the past three hours. I know I should have called sooner but I was hoping I could get Harry to drink something," Severus explained.

"It's alright Severus but Harry does need liquids. If he won't drink anything then perhaps an IV?" Poppy suggests.

Severus ran his hand through his hair, thinking for a moment before he gave a small nod. Harry was only making himself sicker and he couldn't force liquids down the child.

He pulled the blankets back and lifted Harry into his arms, taking his place on the chair before placing Harry down on his lap.

Tears started to roll down Harry's face as he was moved. Harry had never felt so awful before. He was hot and cold at the same time which he didn't understand. His pajamas stuck to his body. His skin wouldn't stop itching unless his protector put that white stuff on him.

His throat burned and yet his protector kept trying to get him to drink. His protector even gave him three baths today. Normally he liked playing in the water but he didn't want to today. He didn't understand why his protector insisted on it.

And now he was being moved once more and forced to sit on the man's lap. His body gave a small shiver at the loss of his blanket. He tried to wiggle around. Trying to let his protector know he didn't want to be held or go for another bath. He just wanted to lay down but he was too weak to even do that.

" I know Harry, it be over soon," Severus spoke softly as Poppy got the IV ready and pulled Harry hand away receiving a small moan of protest from Harry.

"Alright, Harry, just a small pinch and it be over," Poppy spoke before sticking the needle into Harry's hand.

Harry let out a cry once the needle touched his skin trying to pull away from Poppy's tight grip.

Severus had to restrain Harry's arm and legs as Harry banged his head on his chest.

"I know, I know," Severus soothed as Poppy taped the IV to Harry's hand. Along with wrapping his hand up as if he sprained it to keep him from pulling it out.

"Alright, I'm all done," Poppy spoke, letting go of Harry's hand, "I'm going to start him on a much stronger dosage of potions. He's going to sleep a lot but I want to get ahead of this," Poppy told.

"Thank you," Severus replied, calming Harry down, rubbing his back and legs before getting up and laying Harry down on the couch and placing the blanket back on him.

"Make sure you keep an eye on that fever if it gets any higher call me but it should start to go down with the new potions," Poppy explained before summoning the potions and leaving the two alone.

Severus cleared away the tears that had fallen from Harry's cheek.

"Want me to read to you for a bit?" Severus asked, trying to think of a way to make Harry feel better.

"I know its no fun being sick," Severus added, picking up his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Flipping to Harry's favourite story and started to read.

Harry listened to the story, his eyes growing heavy with each word. He loved it when his protector reads to him or talked to him, always finding his voice soothing.

Severus read until Harry's eyes slowly closed. Marking the page, he put the book down and got up ready to work on Black's trial as Harry slept.

"Da…..ie" A soft voice spoke.

Severus whipped around so fast he was sure he gave himself whiplash to see brought green eyes staring at him.

"…Wh...What?" Severus questioned not sure if he heard right.

"…..Da…..ie," Harry repeated.

Severus has been counting the days until Harry spoke again but he never expected this to be his first word.

"No….no, I'm Severus, Sev. remember? Sev?" Severus spoke kneeling in front of Harry.

"…De….ie," Harry just repeated.

Severus could feel his breath get caught in the back of his throat. His heart beating faster at Harry's word, not knowing how to fix this.


	9. Making a Choice

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Nine - Making a Choice

"No….no, I'm Severus, Sev. remember? Sev?" Severus spoke kneeling in front of Harry.

"…De….ie," Harry just repeated.

Severus could feel his breath get caught in the back of his throat. His heart beating faster at Harry's word, not knowing how to fix this.

Severus didn't know what to think. It was no secret that he hated James but he never wanted to take the title of father from him. He didn't even know how to be a father. He didn't even know how Harry knew the word.

He promised himself long ago that he wouldn't be a father. That he wouldn't have a kid in fear that he would turn out just like his father. A drunken, abusive asshole, he didn't want to take that chance.

Every night as a child he would hide under his bed and listen to his mother screams his hands over his ears, wishing for it to end, wishing for a better life.

Severus was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Harry's gagging. He grabbed the bowl that was on the floor next to the couch and held it up just as Harry threw up.

Harry's body tensed up with each heave, crying out in pain as his stomach gave a sharp jab.

"Let it all out." Severus soothed, rubbing Harry's back.

"Come on, try and relax," Severus spoke seeing Harry's muscles tense.

"Da….ie," Harry cried once he was done throwing up.

Severus couldn't help but wince, the word daddy was so foreign to his ears. He didn't know if he could ever get used to it.

"How about we get ready for bed? You can sleep with me tonight so I can keep an eye on that fever of yours," Severus spoke before picking Harry up and taking him to his room first. Laying him down on his bed.

"How about a fresh pair of pajamas before bed?"

"….K.." Harry muttered as Severus pealed away his sweat covered pajamas.

"I see you talking again?" Severus spoke, giving Harry a small smile before taking out the cream and rubbing it into Harry's skin to stop the itching of the dragon pox's.

The word Daddy kept running through his mind. He has been taking care of Harry for six months. He even came to care for the boy, even to love him.

In all intents and purposes, he was the boy's father he just wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step.

Could he be Harry's father, love him like the son he never had?

"You went through most of your pajamas today but I'm sure we can find something," Severus spoke after he was done rubbing the cream in. He made his way over to Harry's dresser, pulling out the pajamas with little pictures of bowtruckles on them.

"Do you want to take something to bed with you?" Severus asked, dressing Harry in the pajamas.

Harry shook his head, sliding his legs though the pajamas as Severus pulled them over his hips before he was picked up by his protector.

Severus carried Harry into the kitchen to get the potions that Poppy left behind before going to his bedroom. Pulling back the blankets and laying Harry down.

"You feel much better in the morning," Severus spoke, filling the syringe up with the potions and injecting it into the IV before tucking the child into bed.

The potions made Harry's eyes droop as soon as it hit his bloodstream.

"...Night...Daddy." Harry muttered just as he was falling off to sleep.

Severus paused for a second, pulling the blankets up and making sure Harry was warm enough before he spoke.

"...Night son." Severus whispered making his choice.

Severus didn't sleep at all that night. Mostly because Harry woke up every hour throwing up or needing a change along with needing the cream to be rubbed into his skin.

But also the thought of 'did he make the right choice' crossed his mind a few times. He desperately wished that Lily was here, that he could talk to her. He needed her to tell him that he made the right choice, that he was on the right path.

How could he be sure?

The thought of Minerva and Poppy crossed his mind as well. He could picture Harry saying, daddy in front of them with the two witches crying over it, thinking that is was adorable.

The last thing he wanted was to make a big deal over it, there was no need to throw a party. For all, he knew Harry could think that daddy meant something else.

He knew those hopes were thin but he was terrified about becoming a father, the responsibility that it held. Could he live up to what Harry needed of him?

He needed that small doubt in the back of his mind to keep himself from panicking.

But he knew one thing for sure if Harry wanted him to be his father. Then he will always be there for him. He will always protect him and keep him safe.


	10. Just One Finger

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Ten-Just One Finger

Harry was finally feeling better. He still had a low fever but Severus was keeping a close eye on it. Currently, Harry sat in the big armchair that was in Dumbledore's office…well, Minerva office now. It was yesterday when she got the news that she was going to be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Her, Poppy, and Severus were cleaning out the old office so she could move in.

Harry let out a small cough as he played with his stuff snitch. Looking over every now and again to see what the grown-ups were doing.

"How is Harry doing?" Poppy inquired.

"Doing much better," Severus replied. His heart was pounding in his chest.

He kept waiting for Harry to say the 'D' word and yet he never did. He hasn't spoken a word since they entered the office with the two women. Severus didn't dare tell the two witches himself.

"This is going to take forever," Minerva complained, throwing papers into the trashcan, "This place is a mess and we have to go through everything."

"You don't know what we may find," Severus noted, flipping through a book before throwing it in the trashcan with the papers.

"You going to see Black tomorrow?" Poppy questioned.

"Yes, and I don't know what to tell the man, I found no information on the Rat in the last couple of days and I found nothing on Remus."

"Remus?" Both women said confused.

"…He asks me to look for the wolf. Where ever Remus is it's off the grid otherwise he would have heard about Harry and come running like the loyal dog he is," Severus commented.

"Severus," Minerva said sternly, giving him her best professor look.

"…..I'm just frustrated. How can they leave nothing behind? Two men cant disappear for almost eight years with nothing."

"Well, Remus is still a wolf. He will need wolfsbane for his time of the month. Track down who been buying the potions and you will find him."

Poppy proposed, "You may need to check the black markets."

"And what about the Rat?" Severus questioned.

"That I don't know. The man was thought to be dead and…."

"Daddy….jui…ce," Harry yelled out with Severus closing his eyes, he was so close.

"Oh, Merlin," Minerva cried out, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What did he just say?" Poppy questioned not sure what she heard was right.

"…Juice" Severus replied, walking over to Harry's bag and taking out his cup and handing it to the child.

"You can't just annoy this," Minerva said, taking a step forward.

"I'm not…I'm annoying you," Severus added.

"When did he starts speaking again?" Poppy inquired.

"…The first night he was sick," Severus answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me? I'm his doctor and you didn't think about telling me about this?"

"Were you going to tell us at all?" Minerva added.

Severus spent the last three hours listening to two angry women. If he learned anything in his life it is when a woman is angry there was no point in fighting back. Just let her get it all out and she will cool down soon enough. But Severus had a feeling that he bitten off more then he could chew with this one.

"Would you like to see Buckbeak?" Severus asked, helping Harry to wash his hands after he successfully got Harry to use the toilet.

"Ya…..Buck….Beak" Harry repeated, letting out a laugh of excitement.

Once Severus and Harry got down to the hut Buckbeak stood up,

flapping his wings, before quickly making his way over to Harry. Nipping at the boy's ear as he circled him.

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Buckbeak.

"Haven't seen yeh in a bit?" Hagrid announced, coming out of his hut.

"Harry been sick," Severus replied, watching as Harry and Buckbeak ran off.

To Severus displeasure, he and Hagrid made small talk as Harry played with the bird. Severus didn't say much, just that he was looking for Peter Pettigrew along with Remus.

"Yeh know the story? All em found was a finger."

"Yes, I know the story," Severus replied, sipping tea out of a cup that was way too big for him.

"Yeh, know what's funny?" Hagrid said with a small chuckle that shook the whole hut.

"Enlighten me."

"Charlie has a rat with a missing toe. The poor boy is alway losing that Rat," Hagrid explained with Severus' eyes shooting open.

"The Weasley boy?" Severus asks a bit too loud.

"The Weasley boy has a rat with a missing toe?" Severus questioned.

"Ya…I always see da thing running around….."

"I have to go…. You need to watch Harry," Severus said as he was already out the door, on his way to talk to Minerva and Poppy.

Harry watched as Severus quickly made his way up the hill.

"….Fly?" Harry asked, pointing to Buckbeak. Turning his attention to Hagrid.

"How can I say no ta that," Hagrid spoke, glad to see that Harry was talking again.

"Remember da secret? We don't tell Severus," Hagrid told, making his way over and picking Harry up, placing him on BuckBeak.

BuckBeak turned his head, making sure that the little human was holding on to his feathers before he took off for the skies.


	11. Finding the Traitor

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Twelve-Finding the Traitor

Severus should have figured that the Ministry of Magic would have thrown in out laughing. All he had was a rat with a missing toe. He should have known that the Ministry wasn't going to follow up on it. So he decided to go and get the rat himself and the

The Ministry will be able to cast a spell to tell if it was an animagus or not and if it wasn't he just bring the rat back to the Weasley's.

But when Severus came to be on the Weasley's probity he couldn't believe the noise that was coming from the Weasley's house. As he walked up and he couldn't believe what he saw when Mrs. Weasley let him in along with Minerva who insisted on coming.

The youngest boy was being sat on by the daughter who was pulling at his hair as he screamed and kicked.

The twins walked past the kitchen with a look that clearly said that they were up to something that they shouldn't be.

And Percy and Charlie were having a punching match in the living room as screaming could be heard from upstairs, clearly, the oldest screaming about something that his siblings did.

"Ginevra get off your brother," Molly said as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her feet before picking the youngest boy up.

"Alright everyone, go and play outside," Molly insisted, shoving everyone out the door before turning her attention back to Severus and Minerva.

"Sorry about that," Molly apologized, letting out a long breath.

"We believe you are harboring a fugitive," Severus declared before taking a step into the house.

Molly gasped, "I done no such thing."

"Severus!" Minerva warned she knew that Severus could be blunt sometimes.

"Why don't you go and find the rat while I explained things to Molly," Minerva suggested.

Severus gave a crooked nod before he headed upstairs and into one of the kid's rooms, wincing at the mess. He started his search under the bunkbeds almost ganging at the moldy sandwich.

"What are you doing?" A little voice came from the door.

Severus turned his head to see the youngest child.

"Shouldn't you be outside?" he questioned.

"Need my broom," Was the reply he got.

"You professor Snape, I heard lots about you," Ginny told, leaning against the door.

"I'm sure you have," Severus commented before going back to looking under the bed.

"What are you doing in Fred and George's room?" Ginny inquired, "What are you looking for?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Severus snapped, looking back up at the girl.

"Yes," Ginny told, folding her arms over her chest.

Severus let out a sigh, standing up and brushing his knees off. He knew what Ginevra was doing, being the only girl in the house filled with boys. She had to prove she was the strongest and talking to the most feared professor of Hogwarts was how she was going to do it.

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes, he didn't have time for this.

"Do you know where the rat is?" Severus questioned, towering over the small girl.

"Scabbers? Yes," Ginny replied.

"Then where is it?" Severus questioned through his teeth. Giving the girl a look that made most first years cry and he couldn't help but be pleased with himself when the girl took a step back.

"...Fred and George have him in the backyard, going to blow him up," Ginny answered.

"Blow him up?" Severus inquired confused.

"Boom," Ginny replied, opening her hand up to show an explosion.

Severus rolled his eyes once again, making his way to the backyard only to see the rat tied to one of those magical kids fireworks you can get at any toy store in Diagon Alley.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

Severus quickly made his way over to the two terrors, standing behind them with his arms folded.

"What are you doing?" Severus questioned, staring down at the two.

"Nothing," both of them said at the same time, turning around to see the man they learned to be Professor Snape.

"If you even think about pulling anything like this at Hogwarts you be in detention with me, cleaning my dungeon floors with your toothbrush," Severus said coldly before bending down and picking up the rat that was attached to the firework.

He took out the cage that was in his pocket, resizing it and putting the rat inside before waving his wand to make sure the cage was locked.

"You can't take Scabbers" Fred cried out.

"Talk to your mother," Severus told before heading back inside to get Minerva and head off to the Ministry of Magic.

It was three hours of waiting and an hour of waiting for the test to be done on the rat. But by the end of the night, it was confirmed that the rat known as Scabbers was indeed an animagus.

Severus let out a long breath when it was confirmed, he was one step closer to getting Black out.


	12. Wanting Daddy

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Twelve -Wanting Daddy

Harry sat on the floor of the bathroom covered in mud after his day with Hagrid. He watched as Poppy filled the tub up and tried to open one of the draws only to find that she couldn't.

"No open," Harry muttered.

"I see that. Did Severus cast a charm so sticky little fingers can't get their hands on anything?" Poppy questioned with a smile.

"And I bet only he can open it," Poppy added with a small sigh, tugging on the handle once more.

"No open," Harry muttered once again.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up and then we can have some dinner," Poppy explained before pulling Harry's shirt off.

"Did you have fun at Hagrid's," Poppy inquired, standing Harry up and sliding his pants off before placing him in the tub.

"…ya..Buckbeak," Harry muttered, starting to play with the bubbles.

"You had fun with Buckbeak? What did you two do?" Poppy questioned.

Harry let out a small laugh, smiling at Poppy as he shook his head.

"Oh, I see….Its a secret." Poppy commented with Harry nodding his head with another laugh.

Poppy continued to make small talk with Harry, asking him questions about his day during bath time. She was even able to get Harry to clean his arms and legs by himself. She allowed Harry to play in the water for a little while before taking him out before the water got cold, wrapping him in a big fluffy towel.

"…Daddy? Harry questioned as he was being carried to his room and placed down on his bed.

Poppy gave a small smirk at hearing Harry call Severus daddy, even more so that Harry was asking about him, as a small child would.

"I don't know when daddy will be back….are you telling me you don't want to spend the night with me? Am I not fun?" Poppy asks giving a small pout.

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"….re….read?" Harry asked, chewing on the corner of the towel.

"I can read you a story," Poppy said before handing Harry one of his sensory chews.

"Don't chew on the towel, that's yucky." Poppy commented before going to get Harry pajamas for the night.

"…Yuc…yucky" Harry repeated before placing the sensory chew in his mouth and biting down.

"How about your quidditch pajamas tonight?" Poppy proposed, taking them out of the cabinet and showing Harry, allowing Harry to make a choice.

Harry stared for a few moments before nodding his head. Allowing Poppy to dry him off and dress him in the pajamas along with placing the leg braces on.

"Alright, let's get you some dinner and then we can read a story," Poppy added as Harry got off the bed and made his way out to the kitchen and sat down in his chair.

Poppy frowned when she realized she couldn't open the fridge or any of the cabinets.

"No open" Harry said once again around his sensory chew.

"I see." Poppy sigh, trying to think of what to do.

"I guess I ask the house-elves if they could make us something." Poppy explained, walking over to the fireplace.

Harry was bored. It never took this long for dinner, he also wanted to know when his daddy was coming back but Poppy wouldn't tell him. All she kept saying was soon, Harry kept wondering how long soon was, it had to be a long time.

Harry was swinging his legs back and froth when Poppy came back with a plate of chicken nuggets and fries. Setting it in front of him along with a glass of juice.

"There you go Harry, eat up," Poppy told with a small smile before she sat down herself.

Harry gave a small frown but reached out and took one of the chicken bites and popped it into his mouth.

Harry only eat half his dinner that night, pushing the rest around on his plate with his fingers.

"Aren't you hungry?" Poppy questioned seeing that Harry wasn't eating.

"…Noooo" Harry muttered, tears rolling down his face as he started to cry to Poppy's shock.

"Sweetie" Poppy soothed, picking Harry up into her arms.

"What's got you so upset?" Poppy questioned, clearing away the tears.

"…..Daddy…" Harry cried, throwing his head down on Poppy's shoulder.

Poppy frowned, rubbing Harry's back.

"I know you miss your daddy but he will be back soon," Poppy soothed in vain as Harry only got more upset at her words.

"Alright, you're alright," Poppy soothed, making her way to Harry's room but not before grabbing one of his books.

"I know, you had a big day today and it's late," Poppy soothed, placing Harry in bed and tucking him in.

Harry screamed as the blanket was placed on top of him not wanting to go to bed without his daddy.

"I know, I know." Poppy soothed sitting down on the bed next to Harry and opening the book.

"Harry, can you help me?" Poppy asks, rubbing his stomach a little to help him calm down."Can you help me find the snitch?" Poppy asks, holding the page out to Harry.

Harry cried, pushing the book away, shoving his face into the pillow as he let out another scream.

"I don't know if I can find it on my own," Poppy muttered, looking down at the page and pressing a random spot on the page and shaking her head.

"Can you please help me find the snitch?" Poppy asks again before showing Harry the page.

Harry let out a few whimpers before turning his head to look at the page. Then reaching his hand out and tapping the snitch that was poking out from behind one of the players.

"Thank you, Harry," Poppy declared all excited, flipping to the next page.

"Can you help me find the next snitch?" Poppy asks holding the book out to Harry once more with him tapping his finger on the snitch and quickly calming down for the night.

Poppy spent the next hour and a half playing find the snitch with Harry until he was able to fall asleep.

Poppy gave a soft smile, closing the book and setting it down on the nightstand before taking Harry's leg braces off. Pulling the blankets up before she left the room, making sure to leave the hall light on for him.

It was another three hours until Severus stumbled into his chambers looking exhausted, telling Poppy everything that went down at the Ministry of Magic.


	13. A Nightmare That Could be True

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Thirteen - A Nightmare That Could be True

The day went by as well as it could have, Severus took Harry down to see Buckbeak. Where he was forced to have small talk with Hagrid.

They also went to see Minerva and Poppy who asked him what he was going to do with Black. He tried his best not to think about that.

Yes, Black was now out and was trying to take Harry away from him. He was sure he could win a case over Black. He has been looking after Harry for six months, they couldn't just take him away.

He gave Harry his nighttime bath and got him dressed for the night before he set the child down for dinner.

Severe watched as the minutes ticked by as Harry pushed around his dinner.

"Harry you need to eat your dinner please," Severus insisted just as the doors to his chambers burst open to reveal Black and the top two Aurors in their field.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Restrain him," One of the Aurors told as the other Auror waved his wand and Severus' hands were forced behind his back with his knees buckling to the ground.

Black slowly made his way over and picked Harry up in his arms.

"Wait…. you can't do this." Severus cried, fighting against the restraints that held him in place.

"You find that I can. I am his godfather after all and you are nothing but a Death Eater. Did you think that anyone could ever love you?" Black challenged with a sneer.

"Please you can't take him, he's my son, you can't take him away from me, he's everything," Severus begged, tears rolling down his face as he watched Black walk out with his son.

"Take him to Azkaban where he belongs," Severus heard Black tell the Aurors before he left.

"You can't do this….HARRY!" Severus yelled as the Aurors walked over and picked Severus up off the ground and onto his feet.

"Please he's my son, you can't take him away from me." Severus cried as he was being dragged out.

"HARRY!" Severus screamed, bolting out of bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Harry," Severus breathed out, quickly making his way out of his room and down the hall. The dread that Harry may be gone deep inside his heart. He made his way down the hall and looked inside the room to see Harry sound asleep in bed.

Severus let out a long breath, relieved but the thought remained 'Will Black try to take Harry away once he was released?' Severus didn't care if he was being selfish, he needed to find out if Black will be able to take Harry away the minute he is released.

Severus spent the rest of the night up in his library doing as much research as he could on the subject. What would he do if it turned out that Black could take Harry? Was he willing to let an innocent man rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life?

Maybe he could run away with Harry, somewhere far away so no one will be able to find them…But would that be the best for Harry?

These questions ran through Severus' head as he flipped through pages beyond pages within dusty books until he found what he was looking for.

To his relief, prisoners that were released from Azkaban for any amount of time could not adopt or take care of children. Since Azkaban was a place known to drive people into insanity they were deemed unfit to take care of a child or anyone in need.

Severus couldn't help but let out a long breath that he was holding. If Black even tried to take Harry away he could make a case against him. Saying that he was unfit to look after a child, even more unfit to look after a child like Harry.

And he knew he wouldn't have a problem with Remus if he ever did find him since werewolves are also deemed unfit to look after children due to they're monthly issues.

But still, the thought remains. Black may not be able to take Harry but what's to stop him from getting Harry removed from his care? He may no longer have the Death Eater mark but people still know who he is. Just because he no longer had the mark didn't mean anything.

The thought of running away came up again. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry. He never thought he could love someone. Not after Lily but somehow Harry managed to make his way into his heart. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live if the one thing that gave his life purpose was ripped away from him.

Severus sat in his library until Harry woke up. Thinking of what his life would become if Harry was taken away. Perhaps running away would be the best option for him to be able to keep Harry. Harry was his son now and he would do anything to protect him even if it meant leaving everything behind.


	14. The Photo in the Book

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Fourteen -The Photo in the Book

Severus was in a daze the whole time as he was getting Harry ready this morning. The notion of Black taking Harry away from him still fresh in his mind.

He was dropping Harry off with Minerva before he headed to Azkaban to talk to Black about the court hearing that would be taking place in just a few days. He kept fighting with himself if he should ask Black what he was planning on doing when he got out. Or if it would be better if he left it alone.

Perhaps Black hasn't even thought about it and mentioning it will only open the floodgates.

"Alright, Harry, you be good for Minerva," Severus spoke, setting Harry's bag down when they entered what soon would be Minerva office.

"I will be back later tonight," Severus added before hugging Harry but as he went to pull away little hands grabbed a hold of his robes.

Harry let out a small moan, wrapping his fingers around his daddy clothes.

"Harry, come on I have to go," Severus gently spoke, trying to pull Harry's hands away.

"No," Harry cried, holding even tighter to his daddy.

"Stay," Harry said, not wanting his daddy to leave him again.

"It's alright, I got him." Minerva intervenes, pulling Harry's fingers open and picking him up.

Harry screamed when his fingers were pulled open, forcing him to drop the little fabric that he had.

"Severus, he will calm down, do what you have to do," Minerva told, seeing how hurt Severus was with Harry's reaction to him leaving.

Severus gave a small nod, kissing Harry on top of his head before he left. Knowing that he was going to be late if he didn't get going.

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing himself on the floor once Severus was out of sight.

Minerva did everything she could think of to calm Harry down but it became clear that Harry had to cry this one out himself. And he did for the next two and a half hours. For the next two and a half hours Harry screamed himself raw.

During this time Harry managed to make his way over to one of the corners, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest as he rocked back and forth a little to calm himself down.

Minerva slowly made her way over to Harry and bent down, gently placing her hand on Harry's arm.

"Are you feeling better?" Minerva asks only to receive Harry pushing his legs out in front of her.

"Harry" Minerva warned, moving away so she wouldn't get hit.

"I know that you are upset but that doesn't mean you get to kick,"Minerva explained sternly.

"If you need more time then you can have some more time until you calm down a bit more," Minerva explained, getting up and getting back to cleaning up the office.

It was another half an hour until Harry slowly made his way out of the corner. He kept his arms close to his chest as he walked around the office a little, looking at all the different stuff.

Minerva let Harry be, letting the boy come to her when he was ready. It pained her to see Harry so upset and that she was unable to do anything to comfort him.

Harry wandered over to the bookshelf, looking at all the big and colorful books with one catching his eye. Harry reached up and pulled the book off the shelf with it falling to the ground and opening up with photos falling out of it.

Harry sat on the ground and picked up the photos that had fallen out, flipping them over. Everything that was glass shattered around the office as Harry screamed out.

Harry threw himself on the ground, banging his hand against the floor. Bringing his arm up and biting down hard as he let out a muffled scream, kicking his legs out.

Minerva stood in shock for a moment before quickly making her way over to Harry and restraining him so the boy couldn't hurt himself anymore.

Harry continued to scream, doing his best to fight Minerva off.

Minerva sent a silent patronus off to Poppy knowing she wouldn't be able to keep Harry restrained for much longer. The glass that shattered was getting embedded in both hers and Harry's body.

Everything in the room started to shake. The wallpaper started to peel off the walls and the floorboards started to pray themselves up as Poppy came rushing into the room.

"Calming potion, quickly," Minerva told as blood started to seep through Harry's clothes.

Poppy nodded, kneeling in front of Harry and taking out a strong calming potion from her robes.

"I'm sorry." Poppy stated before she forced the child head back and forced the potion in his mouth, pinching his nose and closing his mouth shut to make Harry swallow.

Harry let out a low moan, tossing his head to side to side.

"Come on Harry, don't fight me," Poppy muttered to herself, bringing one of her hands down and rubbing Harry's throat to activate his gag reflex.

Harry found that he couldn't help but to swallow, coughing once Poppy removed her hand.

"That's a good boy," Poppy said gently, taking Harry from Minerva and making sure he stayed upright.

"What happened?" Poppy questioned.

"I'm not sure" Minerva muttered, picking up the photo that Harry had, gasping in horror.

"Why…why would he do this?" Minerva asks, tears rolling down her face.

"...Let's not worry about that now, Harry needs to be healed," Poppy explained, holding back the anger that she felt when she saw the photos.

Poppy stood up with Harry in her arms, making sure not to put pressure on any of his wounds.

"Collect the photos…Severus would want to see when he gets back, meet me in the hospital wing," Poppy explained, leaving for the hospital wing with Harry falling asleep in her arms.


	15. He's Always Here

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Fifteen - He's Always Here

Severus' heart sank with each photo he flipped through, photos of Harry and little updates that Albus kept on the back on how close he thought he was to getting Harry's magic. But what concerned him the most wasn't the pictures of Harry but the photos of a young girl. She was probably in her late teens, light brown hair and bright blue eyes with the name Ariana on the back of the photo.

Severus couldn't help but think that Harry may not be the only one. Perhaps there were other kids out there like Harry? Deemed powerful enough that Albus wanted it for himself, tortured by a man he once called his mentor.

Severus needed to find out more, he needed to find how far this thing went.

"Maybe you should let it go?"

Minerva proposed, pulling Severus out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"I can't…He destroyed Harry's life but what if there were others? What if he wasn't working alone? Someone could still be after Harry? Someone could be continuing what he started. One man doesn't need all that power unless he was building an army," Severus explained, stopping when a small moan came from the couch.

Minerva frowned, thinking about what was said. She didn't think she could live through another war. She was an old woman now and she just wanted to live out her life in peace.

"I leave the two of you alone," Minerva spoke once Harry woke up, getting up and showing herself out.

Severus made his way over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table before he started to rub Harry's back a little since the child was facing the back of the couch.

Harry let out a small moan and wiggled a bit when he felt someone touching his back. Turning his head slowly to see his daddy. Harry let out a smile when he saw Severus but the smile quickly disappeared as fast as it came.

"Hey…I heard you had a hard day" Severus said gently as he continues to rub Harry's back.

"….Bad man…" Harry muttered, bringing his arm up and chewing on the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, you are safe. The bad man can't hurt you anymore," Severus comforted.

"….No..hurt any….more," Harry muttered rolling onto his back and pulling at the bandage that was wrapped around his arm.

"Don't touch that please," Severus told pushing Harry hand away.

"You got a little hurt when you were with Minerva today," Severus tried to explain not sure how much the child remembered.

"…Bad man…hurt me," Harry mumbled as he sat up a little and picked at the bandages that were on his legs due to the glass.

"Harry, I said not to touch that," Severus said, pushing Harry hand away once more. "The bad man didn't hurt you…"

"Yes, he did!" Harry shouted, cutting Severus off

"…HE DID," Harry screamed, kicking his legs out in frustration as tears rolled down his face.

"Harry you need to calm down," Severus spoke, taking Harry into his arms and standing up.

Harry quickly calmed down due to the calming potion that was running through his system.

Severus made his way to the kitchen and started to make Harry some cocoa knowing that a cup of hot coco always calmed his child down.

"The bad man is no longer here," Severus told as he made the coco.

"Bad man…always here," Harry mumbled, laying his head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus' heart broke as he heard what Harry said. His heart broke because it was true. Albus may be dead but he was still in Harry's head, he was still in the child's nightmares, to Harry Albus never left.

Harry still feared that Albus would come and take him away. There wasn't anything he could say that could convince the child otherwise.

"I will never let the bad man hurt you ever again…Do you understand Harry? I am not going to allow the bad man to hurt you," Severus spoke gently, pouring Harry drink into his cup.

"….No more hurt?" Harry questioned.

"That's right, Harry. I won't let the bad man hurt you anymore," Severus said. Making his way back to the couch and set Harry down and handed him his drink.

Harry took it and brought it up to his mouth and started to suck on the small part on the lid that was opened.

"Can I see?" Severus asks, pulling Harry's pants leg up and unwrapping the bandage.

Harry let out a small moan but never pulled the cup away from his lips.

Severus smiled when he saw how well the cuts were healing. Severus rubbed some healing cream on them before he put a fresh bandage on it before doing the other leg.

"That's a good boy, can I see your arm now?" Severus asks taking Harry's left arm and bringing it up to the cup.

Getting Harry to hold the cup with the other hand before taking his right arm and unwrapping the bandage.

Severus frowned when he saw the bite mark, self-inflicted wounds are harder to heal than nonself-inflicted wounds. So it was no surprise to see that the wound hasn't healed much since Poppy took care of it.

"We need to stop this behavior of yours," Severus muttered to himself as he rubbed some cream on the bite mark and bandaged it back up with a fresh bandage.

Harry let out a small hum, quickly finishing off the coco.


	16. The Big Surprise Part One

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

**A little note before we begin. I set up a Tumblr page for my fan fiction where I hope to post small snippets of my fan fiction along with fan art. It's the same username as on here so feel free to look me up. **

Chapter Sixteen - The Big Surprise Part One

Severus got Harry ready this morning and got him to use the bathroom successfully. He was still having some accidents then success but Severus still saw it as a big improvement to what it was. The only problem he found that he was having was that he couldn't get Harry to tell him when he needed to go. Harry waited until the last minute.

He talked to Poppy about it in hopes he could get some help but all she did was tell him that it was normal when children are learning to use the bathroom. It was kind of like Harry was regrowing up in a way. Harry even started to put everything in his mouth and chewed on it which Poppy told him was normal too. Children tend to put stuff in their mouth when they grow up, as they explore the world.

"Do you want to pick out your clothes today?" Severus proposed, setting Harry down at his dresser.

"We are going down to Hagrid's today for a big surprise," Severus added as he got Harry to pick out some clothes he wanted to wear today.

"…..Buckbeak?" Harry questioned, picking out a long sleeve shirt that was red with gold sleeves along with a pair of overalls, passing them to Severus.

"Yes, Buckbeak will be there along with Minerva and Poppy," Severus replied, getting Harry dressed for the day, making sure that his leg braces fit comfortably around his legs before pulling the pants legs down.

"Buckbeak fly?" Harry asked, pointing to himself.

Severus who wasn't looking up at Harry let out a small smile as he replied, "Yes, Buckbeak can fly."

Severus started to pack some extra pull-ups along with some clothing just in case when Harry asked him another question.

"Harry fly?"

Severus let out a small laugh, "No Harry can't fly," Severus replied, " Come let's go get your shoes on."

Severus said taking Harry by the hand and taking him out of the room.

"Why?" Harry muttered, "Buckbeak don't want to?"

Harry frowned at the thought that his friend didn't want to fly with him anymore.

Severus who still wasn't paying attention answered, "Because people can't fly, only animals can."

Severus knew it wasn't true, there were so many ways that a wizard could get around. There wasn't anyway Harry could understand that so Severus decided to go with a more simple answer.

"But why?" Harry whined not understanding any of what Severus just told him. He could fly, with his friend.

"Hagrid lets me….Buckbeak lets me," Harry whined as a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Severus paused for a second before he looked up at Harry.

"What?" Severus asks not sure he heard correctly.

"…..Hagrid lets me….fly….buckbeak," Harry replied, able to get the sentence in the right order.

"Are you telling me that you fly on Buckbeak…in the sky?" Severus questioned.

Harry smiled, nodding his head.

Severus' fault like he was about to burst into flames. He didn't want Harry on a broom, nevertheless a hippogriff. Anything could happen, Harry could fall off or worse the creature could attack. Severus didn't care how close the two seemed to be, the hippogriff was still a wild animal.

Severus gave a small nod, not trusting himself to talk at the moment as he put Harry's shoes on.

"Ready to go?" Severus asked as calmly as he could. In his head, he was thinking up a hundred different ways that he could kill Hagrid and use him for his potions.

Harry gave a small nod, taking Severus' hand as he was led out the door and down to Hagrid's.

Throughout the walk Severus kept thinking about what he was going to say, or most likely would yell when he saw the half-giant. He felt like he was about to lose control over his magic.

Harry started to speed up when he saw the three, letting go of Severus' hand and quickly made his way down.

"Hey, Harry." Minerva welcomed.

"Today is a very special day it's…." But Minerva was cut off by Severus.

"Why in Merlin's beard is Harry flying Buckbeak?" Severus demanded once he made his way down.

Hagrid's mouth fell open, doing his best to think of a response or more likely thinking of a lie he could tell that would be believable. Believable enough for Severus to believe.

"Harry…Let's go and see Buckbeak" Poppy spoke quickly knowing that there was going to be a blowout and she didn't want Harry to witness it.

"On the ground," Severus yelled as the two made their way behind the hut.

"Listen…I can explain," Hagrid started.

"How can you explain that you let Harry fly Buckbeak. Anything could have happened? What would you have done if he got hurt or worse fallen off that damn bird of yours," Severus yelled.

"Severus" Minerva calmly spoke, stepping in the middle of the two, trying to play referee of the situation.

"Harry wasn't in any danger. You know Hagrid would never allow Harry to fly Buckbeak if there was a chance that he could have gotten hurt," Minerva tried to explain.

"You knew about this?" Severus questioned, turning his attention to Minerva.

"…..Yes I knew," Minerva sigh, "….But you should see Harry when he's on Buckbeak, he does so well and he's so happy to be flying and Buckbeak is so protective over Harry, nothing was going to happen."

"You have no way of knowing that," Severus argued.

"Yes, I do. Do you really think I would allow it if I thought there was any danger in it? Children younger than Harry fly brooms," Minerva pointed out.

Severus let out a long breath, running his hands through his hair, there was no way he could fight three people on this, he was outnumbered.

"….Fine but Harry is no longer to fly Buckbeak... unless I am there and the moment he gets hurt in any way it is over," Severus stated.

Minerva couldn't help but smile along with Hagrid.

"Thank you, Severus," Minerva said softly knowing how much Harry loved flying and how much it would break the child's heart if he was forced to stay on the ground.

"Let go a give Arry his surprise" Hagrid spoke up, calling Poppy to bring Harry back over as all four of them walked to the hut with Severus opening the door to show balloons of many colors and streamers along with a table field with presents.

"Happy Birthday Harry," the two women yelled out from behind them.


	17. The Big Surprise Part Two

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Seventeen - The Big Surprise Part Two

It was clear to the four that Harry was uncomfortable with everything that was happening. So Hagrid made everyone a cup of tea as the four sat down to talk allowing Harry time to get comfortable. The four of them sat back and allowed Harry to walk around and to play with the balloons and streamers that were up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Minerva inquired seeing how rundown Severus looked.

"Perhaps you should slow down a little." Poppy chimed in.

She knew how much Severus had on his plate. Not to mention Harry Severus also had the Black trial. He was trying to find Remus and now he was focussed on someone named Ariana.

"I'm fine," Severus insisted, knowing what the two were getting at.

"The first trial is coming up within a few days. I sent out a request last week for everyone who bought wolfsbane for the past three months," Severus explained.

"And Ariana?" Minerva asked.

Severus looked down, bringing his mug up and sipping at his tea.

"Severus," Minerva scolded.

"I haven't found anything on her…not yet. I'm planning on checking the Hogwarts records, perhaps she was a student here at one point."

Both Poppy and Minerva nodded knowing they couldn't talk Severus out of finding this mystery girl. It was starting to get close to dinner when Harry started to show some interest in the presents that were on the table.

"You want to open your presents?" Severus questioned, taking Harry and sitting on the ground with him before picking up a yellow and black bag.

"This is from Poppy," Severus mentioned handing Harry the bag.

Harry let out a small moan, flipping the bag onto its side as he looked up at Severus.

"Come on Harry, you remember how to do this from Christmas," Severus commented. Flipping the bag upright before taking Harry's hands and helping him to take hold of the bag.

"Come on, pull it open."

Harry let out a soft moan, pulling the bag open and ripping it apart in the progress.

"Good job," Severus cheered, " What did you get?"

Harry held up a pair of Hufflepuff pajamas along with a stuffed Badger.

"I told you, you needed some Hufflepuff pajamas," Poppy said with a smile.

Opening the rest of the presents went by without a problem. Harry pulled out a weighted blanket with a hippogriff stitched onto it. Lots of toys such as coloring books which Harry threw to the side. A toy broomstick that could hover off the ground a few inches along with a toy wand that could light up if you shake it enough.

One present that Severus was proud of was the small potion set that he got Harry. Even to Severus, it was amazing, it came with a mini cauldron along with a string stick and rubber ingredients such as rattail, bat spleen, beetle eyes, dragon liver and much more.

"What are you trying to pull Severus?" Minerva questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus commented.

"Ya…' It's Never Too Early To Start Your Young One With Potions.' " Poppy said, holding up the box.

"There's one more gift," Hagrid grumbled, standing up and picking up a large box that was under the table with air holes poked through the top.

Harry let out a big smile as he ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box to show a snowy white owl.

"You have to pick a name out for 'im," Hagrid spoke once Harry opened the box up.

Harry let out a squeal of delight when he opened the box with the owl flying out and landing on his shoulder, letting out a small hoot.

"Don't you think you should have discussed this with me beforehand?" Severus questioned, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

"A young wizard needs an owl," Hagrid responded.

"No, they don't," Severus spoke.

"Perhaps we can talk about this later?" Minerva suggested singling to Harry.

Severus gave a small nod, Minerva was right, yelling in front of Harry wouldn't do him any good.

Severus got Harry playing with the potion set as Minerva and Poppy made dinner.

Harry tossed in a couple of eel eyes and a peacock feather into the small cauldron.

"Good job, now you need to add a rat tail to even out the eel eyes," Severus explained tossing in the rat tail.

"No," Harry muttered reaching into the cauldron and pulling the rat tail out and tossing it to the floor as the owl gave a small hoot.

"Did you get that toy for Harry or for you?" Minerva asked with a small smile as she set the table for dinner.

Dinner went by without a problem and since it was Harry's birthday he allowed a less healthy meal, fish and chips. After Harry was done Minerva and Hagrid brought out the birthday cake. Chocolate cake with pink icing and green lettering which spelled out 'HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY'.

Once all of them finished singing happy birthday to Harry only to receive a confused look from Harry. Severus helped him to blow out the candles.

After the cake and changing Harry into the extra pair of clothes since the child got cake all over him they went outside. Against Severus words, Harry took a fly on Buckbeak.

By the end of the day, Severus was carrying a sleeping Harry back to his chambers and putting the child to bed.


	18. The Wolf

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Eighteen - The Wolf

"Im sorry Severus but I can't. I have to go over the medical report for Black's trial, I won't have time to look after Harry. Did you try Minerva?" Poppy explained when Severus came to the hospital wing to drop Harry off.

Severus's request was accepted for the names of people who were on wolfsbane and he got the list last night after he put Harry to bed.

Severus couldn't help but to scoff when he looked at the list of names that were on the paper with one of them being Moony Wolf. The man was an idiot but nevertheless he planned on going to the men's house.

"Yes and she can't, she has Hogwarts stuff she needs to do," Severus replied.

"Well…you can leave him with Hagrid." Poppy proposed.

"I'm not doing that, Merlin knows what he would do."

"Im sure Harry will be fine," Poppy said.

"I wasn't talking about Harry," Severus spat.

"Well then it looks like you have to take Harry with you, make sure you take a stroller, Remus probably has wards up and Harry can't walk that far yet," Poppy explained.

"I can't take Harry with me," Severus almost whined.

"Well you can either leave Harry with Hagrid or take him unless you can mix some kind of potion to make another human being I don't know what to tell you."

Severus spent the next fifteen minutes fighting with Poppy but in the end he was pushing a stroller. A diaper bag hanging off the handle to a small house in the middle of nowhere.

Severus made sure Harry was pushed to the side, out of sight before he knocked on the door and waited to see the man he hasn't seen since his school days.

Remus was surprised to hear a knock at his door. Taking out his wand he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Morning Moony," Severus greeted with a smirk.

"No," Remus quickly spoke once he saw Severus.

"I haven't said anything," Severus said, keeping the door open with his foot as Remus tried to close it on him.

"I don't care. You can tell Albus that I'm not coming back," Remus told as he tried to push the door closed.

"You really are living off the grid, You haven't heard?" Severus questioned.

"Hear what?" Remus asks just as Harry made a noise. "…What was that."

Severus let out a sigh, pushing Harry up front so Remus could see him. Severus figured this would be the best way of doing this.

Harry sat in the stroller, one of his pants legs were pulled up so the leg brace was visible and a sensory toy in his mouth.

"….H….Harry?" Remus stuttered, shocked at what he saw, leaning down to get a better look at the boy

"….He has his mother's eyes" Remus spoke with a small smile. "What happened to him?"

"May we come him? It's a long story," Severus said with a frown, knowing he would have to tell the whole story again.

Remus gave a nod, stepping aside to let the two in. Severus set Harry up with his toys and for the next two hours he told Remus everything that happened.

Severus was sure that Remus went through the five stages of grief in record time. First it was denial, hoping that Dumbledore was being controlled. Anger and bargaining came next followed by depression which involved crying to Severus displeasure and finely acceptance.

"The reason I came was because it would help a lot if you were at the trail tomorrow," Severus spoke once Remus calmed down.

Remus gave a shaky nod. "…Ya…I can be there. Could…Could I see Harry?" Remus asks looking at the child who was playing with something called play-doh.

Severus nodded watching as Remus got down, Harry let out a soft moan when Remus got down on the floor in front of him.

"…Hey Harry." Remus softly spoke with a smile. "I'm Moony," Remus said, hoping that Harry would call him by his nickname.

Harry let out a smile, reaching up and tracing his finger on one of the scars that were on the man's face.

"Harry, that's rude," Severus spoke getting ready to intervene.

"No, it's alright," Remus said calmly looking back at Severus before turning his attention back to Harry.

"You have one to," Remus said, reaching up his hand and touching the famous light bolt scar.

Harry let out a small giggle, covering his face with his hands.

Remus spent the rest of the time playing with Harry and bonding with the child until it was time for Severus and Harry to leave. Promising Severus that He would be at the courthouse tomorrow.


	19. Severus Worst Nightmare

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Nineteen - Severus Worst Nightmare

Severus palms sweat as he and everyone else waited for the judge to return. For the past six hours, everything came into light, Everything about Dumbledore, Everything about Harry, and even himself. How he used to work for the dark lord, how he used to be a death eater.

An awful feeling set in the pit of Severus's stomach as his crimes were laid out for the court. He did his best to push that feeling down, he was here for Black. To get Black out of Azkaban and put the man who really caused Lily's death behind bars.

Memories were played out for the whole courtroom to see, a lot of people gasped in shock, and others yelled in anger. Some people even had to be escorted out of the courtroom when they couldn't settle down enough for the judge to talk.

When Peter got turned back to the human that he is, the courtroom went insane and took several minutes for everyone to calm down again.

After six hours of this Severus felt that he could collapse at any moment, all he wanted to do was go home and lay in his bed and sleep for a week, perhaps even more if this took any longer.

Suddenly the judge came out, waving his hand to get everyone to settle down before he sat down with a sigh.

"I will admit this has not been easy but due to what has come into the light today I am ordering the immediate release of one Sirius Orion Black from Azkaban and may he receive five hundred and sixty-thousand galleon for the wrongfully imprisoned of one Sirius Orion Black," The Judge ordered with the shackles that held Black in place disappeared.

Remus quickly ran up to the man and wrapped his arms around his long lost friend, crying out in joy.

Sirius cried out once he was released from his shackles, he lost hope a long time ago that he would never see the outside world again, that he would spend his last day in a ten by ten foot cell, watching as the world forgot about him.

Severus couldn't believe it, he did it, Black was now a free man now. He listened as the courtroom overcame with cheers from everyone, even Poppy was cheering.

The Judge continued, "I am ordering one Peter Pettigrew to be sent to Azkaban on life charges for the involvement of Lily Evens Potter and James Potter murder."

The courtroom got even louder as two aurors dragged the man away kicking a screaming.

Severus felt a weight being removed from his chest, the man that caused Lily's death was going to Azkaban. Lily could rest in peace knowing that the man couldn't hurt anyone else.

The Judge held up his hand to get everyone to settle down before he spoke again.

"Do to everything that came into the light today I am also ordering one Harry James Potter to be removed from one Severus Snape care and moved to St, Mungo's psychiatric ward," The Judge declared.

Severus felt like his heart was breaking into millions of pieces to never be put back together again. Severus felt the courtroom go silent as everything happened in slow motion.

Severus took out his wand, ready to curse the man that just took his son away from him. His only reason for happiness.

Severus was quickly taken down within seconds, being restrained on the floor as more aurors were called to help.

Poppy, Remus, and Sirius stood, shocked at what just happened as the courtroom went into madness.

Everyone watched in horror as Severus was taken away.

Tears fell down Poppy's face as she realized what just happened. She hated herself for even thinking about it but if they never went to get Black. Never tried to get him out they will still have Harry, Severus will still have Harry.

Remus could see Sirius break, both of them just got Harry back into their lives and now he was ripped away from them.

"I'm his godfather," Sirius kept yelling but it was no use, you couldn't take a child after being released from Azkaban, your mental state wasn't stable enough.

The world suddenly became dark for everyone, as if a dementor just sucked the happiness out of everything, out of life itself.


	20. writers note

Thank you all for sticking with me throughout Part one and part two of the story. This story will continue as part three. Which can be found among my stories.


End file.
